El arte de amar
by Ayne Lilith
Summary: Existen tantas artes en este mundo, no solo las culturales, y eso Artemisa, no lo ha aprendido, quizá algo o alguien le falte para aprender sobre todo el arte de amar. El hacia que todas sus fortalezas se hicieran debilidades y le besó. CAPÍTULO 8 UP!
1. El arte de la unión

_Hola a todos, este no es mi primer fic, pero es el primero que publico, me di la oportunidad de hacerlo, dado a que veo y veo bastantes fics con nuestro querido Castiel, pero muy pocos con Lysandro, espero que los disfruten. Acepto criticas, recomendaciones, y sugerencias ( aun que sean lo mismo xD)_

_No esperen que el fic vaya rápido por que me gusta hacer las cosas con calma y mas si son romance xD asi que intentare subir capitulo cada semana y si es posible, antes._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_El arte de la unión_

* * *

No, en absoluto, le brillaban los ojos de color gris que tenía con el simple hecho de darse por enterada de que se mudaría. Ninguna experiencia en esa ciudad le traía buenos recuerdos, desde las cortas caminatas entre los árboles como los días en la escuela, el rechazo de sus compañeros hacia ella era bastante contundente, sin embargo, para ella callar no estaba de más, sin embargo, las constantes mudanzas de su padre no la ayudaban mucho en su situación, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se había mudado con una familia amiga de su padre, que aunque ya contaban con un número amplio de hijos, la aceptaron con un cariño especial, sabían que no era fácil contar con un padre que se mudaba constantemente, y así le abrieron sus brazos a Artemisa.

Los Rickford contaban con una gran casa, casi al punto de llamarla mansión, era de esperarse, pues era difícil imaginar criar a cinco hijos en una casa pequeña. El auto en el que estaba montada Artemisa reflejaba en sus ventas inmensos árboles rebosantes de cálidas flores, vio como el portón de color plata de la casa se abría y daba paso a un hermoso camino que la llevaba a la mansión, de color blanco, reflejaba la pureza que daba buen visto con todo lo verde y colorido del jardín, parecía agradable, lo cual le provoco una ligera sonrisa a la joven.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a las puertas, altas y exuberantes, y en menos de un segundo, los hijos de la familia salieron corriendo, brincando las escaleras y detrás de ellos, sus padres, la madre, Circe Rickford, una mujer de elegantes facciones y frente alta, con su largo cabello pelirrojo trenzado, le sonreía con unos hermosos ojos azules, intentando calmar a los dos más pequeños de sus hijos, Robert Rockford tenía un rostro bastante tosco, sin embargo abrazaba a sus dos hijos mayores, mientras le mostraba los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Artemisa bajo del auto aun temerosa, limpiaba sus manos empapadas de sudor en la falda de su vestido, estaba rigida frente a la familia, las palabras no podían salir, hasta que sintió un abrazo enternecedor en sus piernas, era el menor de la familia, Dorian Rickford, un pequeño de tez lechosa con los mismos ojos de su madre y el mismo cabello azabache de su padre.

-Bienvenida hermana- dijo el pequeño con una voz chillona, debía de tener unos cuatro años de edad.

Daphne Rickford, la mayor, era casi idéntica a su madre, de no ser por sus cabello rizado y corto. Se acercó a ella extendiéndole su mano derecha, sonriéndole de la forma más cálida posible.

-Mucho gusto Aremisa, soy Daphne, iremos a la misma escuela y de ser posible, al mismo grupo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras si necesitas ayuda.- acepto su mano un poco asustada y sonrió tímidamente.

Le siguió una chica de catorce años, indudablemente era Abby Rickford, la distinguía por su simpatía, ella, al contrario de Daphne, tenía los rasgos de su padre, cabello negro y una tez ligeramente morena. Se lanzó a abrazarla, no recordaba que fuera tan bajita.

-Hace tanto que no te veía Arte… como olvidar cuando hacíamos pasteles de tierra, haz crecido bastante, me siento tan pequeña- le inspiro confianza.

Habían sido amigas cuando ella tenía nueve años de edad, les encantaba hacer travesuras y meterse en líos, no podía olvidar ese sentimiento aventurero que Abby emanaba.

-No seas tan molesta Abby, la estas asustando- conocía esa voz, también era difícil de olvidarla, siempre peleando con su hermana, era Nestor, el cual tenía rasgos de su padre pero contaba con unos hermosos ojos color miel.

Y por último estaba Euphemia Rickford, quizá las más extraña de la familia, y no por su carácter, sino porque no tenía ningún parecido con sus padres, era rubia con unos enormes ojos jade y alta a pesar de sus nueve años de edad.

-Soy Euphemia- sonrió- Bienvenida a la familia.

-Anda, entra, no seas tímida que no mordemos- rió la Circe guiándola a la entrada.

La sala principal era enorme, y las escaleras eran fastuosas, estaba aturdida de tanto esplendor, el solo pensar que viviría con una familia así durante un par de años, le asustaba, y no solo por la familia, sino por su padre, el cual siempre había estado con ella, solo que por causa de negocios, su padre había sido transferido a África, un lugar poco apto para mujeres, eso había decidido la separación de su padre y ella.

-Te quedaras en una habitación adyacente a la mía.- Daphne la saco de sus pensamientos.- Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

Dejó las maletas frente a la puerta de lo que sería su cuarto durante un par de años, la habían dejado sola para que descansara del largo viaje y aclarara sus ideas. Abrió la puerta, quedo asombrada, era una hermosa habitación, llena de luz, tal y como a ella le gustaba, con tapices de encaje, una enorme cama, cojines por doquier, un enorme armario blanco, entonces no pudo contener las lágrimas, no entendía porque personas extrañas y ajenas a ella, se tomaban la molestia de cuidarla, no cabía duda de que extrañaría a su padre, y también podría olvidar esos tres años de ahogo en esa ciudad que había dejado, hasta cierto punto, se sentía rescatada, podría ser otra y sin darse cuenta, mirando el techo, se quedo dormida.

La sacudieron unos golpes en la puerta, se alzó de golpe y abrió la puerta; era Daphne.

-Disculpa que te despierte, pero la cena esta lista, acompáñame- Le sonrió

-Ah, claro.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando atrás su retraimiento y su aprensión. Seguía da Daphne por los pasillos, realmente por dentro, la casa parecía aún más grande de lo que era y ni se diga del comedor, era extremadamente elegante y aun así no perdía ese toque de humildad familiar. Todos le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo, y le hicieron un lugar entre Daphne y Euphemia.

-Bien, Artemisia, estamos encantados de tenerte aquí con nosotros- Decía alegremente Robert, el padre.

-Yo… quisiera saber el por qué me recibieron en su casa…no es que no me sienta cómoda, pero…no cualquiera aceptaría hacer esto. – Tenía miedo de la respuesta, que le gritaran, que humillaran, así que cerró los ojos deseando no haber soltado nada.

-Veras, es cierto que es bastante repentino todo este cambio, pero tu padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió con tu madre y de lo que sucedió en tu anterior residencia, y lo mejor para ti en estos momentos no es que estés sola, lo mejor es que estés acompañada y rodeada de cariño, de una familia, y que va, harás muy buenos amigos en tu nueva escuela, Daphne estará contigo, no debes de estar asustada. Te acepte en esta familia, porque no solo tu padre es mi amigo, sino que tú también mereces algo bueno.

Levanto su mirada, observo a toda la familia dándole una gran sonrisa, era contagiosa, la hicieron reír, sus labios temblaban y sus manos que anteriormente se habían cerrado en un puño, en ese momento soltaron su peso.

-Ya calla Robert que la harás llorar-rió Circe, le miro a los ojos-Bienvenida a la familia Artemisa.

-Espero que estés lista para ir mañana a tu nueva escuela, Artemisa, te espera un largo día-asintió son un enorme carisma.

La cena concluyo, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Daphne acompañaba a Artemisa, conversando de gustos y cosas triviales.

-Sé que te llevaras bien con todos, no hay de qué preocuparse, que pases buenas noches Arte.

-Buenas noches Daphne.

El despertador sonó estridentemente por toda la habitación, dio un brinco de la cama, quizá estaba emocionada de empezar una nueva vida, no lo sabía, abrió la puerta para dirigirse al baño, y entonces vio el completo desastre de la familia Rickford.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto Artemisa, solo tenemos dos baños, uno es para las chicas y siempre se pelean por el turno-se disculpó Circe

-Tendría que haberte dicho que te levantaras más temprano para que les ganaras a estas dos-rió Daphne

Euphemia y Abby peleaban por entrar al baño, una con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y la otra peinando su cabello.

-Quitate Abby, te he ganado-gritaba Euphemia

-¡No! Yo lo gane, ¡Mamá! Mira a Euphy-

-¿Por qué estas usando mi cepillo, Abby? ¡Mamá que asco! Abby usó mi cepillo-exclamaba Néstor.

Después de todo el escándalo matutino de la familia, se sentaron a desayunar, con el mismo desorden de todos los días, ocurrió lo mismo con los lugares en el auto. Cada uno pasaba por un lado de Circe, la cual les daba sus almuerzos.

-Toma tu almuerzo Artemisa, que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias.

Daphne y Artemisa bajaron frente a un imponente edificio, una escuela bastante grande, pensaba Artemisa, tenía nervios, como cualquier alumno nuevo en una escuela. Parecía estarse deseando suerte y dándose ánimos ella misma.

-Bueno, Arte, bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris- Le mostro una sonrisa de los nervios, que daba, hasta el nombre le sonaba de los nervios.

* * *

Bueno, al menos este fue el primer capítulo, gracias por leer ^^


	2. El arte de conocer

Hola de nuevo, aquí el segundo capítulo por adelantado xD lo que son las vacaciones y no tener nada que hacer.

Agradecimientos a **Akasuna no Akira **por su review.

Así que disfruten el segundo capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo 2._

_El arte de conocer_

* * *

-Bueno, Arte, bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris- Le mostro una sonrisa de los nervios, que daba, hasta el nombre le sonaba de los nervios.

Multitudes de jóvenes entraban por la puerta principal de la escuela, todos ellos con amigos, platicando y riendo, Artemisa se sentía bastante desesperada, quería huir, y era bastante evidente para Daphne, la cual fue capaz de sostener a Artemisa por el hombro y llevarla a la entrada.

-No te asustes Artemisa, veras que todo sale bien-el rostro que Daphne le mostro, la hizo recobrar un poco la cordura que daba por perdida.-Anda rápido que sino no llegaremos a la primera clase.

Artemisa asintió y camino por un lado de Daphne, cubriéndose medio rostro con los libros que llevaba abrazados contra el pecho, sus manos sudaban de miedo, y se repetía mentalmente que se tranquilizara, cosa que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Entraron a un aula, y tomaron asiento juntas, Artemisa miraba hacia todos lados, poniéndoles un comportamiento a cada uno, al chico de cabello rojo, a la chica de cabello violeta, a la chica morena, a el chico de ropas extra…se detuvo, lo miro por más tiempo del debido y entonces sonó el timbre. Se intimido, ese momento que la estaba matando, pararse al frente y presentarse, que todos la conocieran.

-Daphne voy a morir. –su voz sonaba tan temblorosa que daba gracia.

-No digas cosas, boba te ira bien, tu solo pasa al frente y… ¡sonríe!-dijo exagerando una enorme sonrisa.

Debió admitir que le hizo gracia, pero no por mucho tiempo, el profesor entro al aula exigiendo atención, un nudo bastante molesto se formó en la garganta de Artemisa.

-Jóvenes, desde hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, señorita Rumsfeld, pase por favor.

Se levantó tirando los libros de la mesa, escuchó un par de risillas, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y casi al llegar al frente, tropezó y cayó al suelo, escuchó otras risitas, se sentía estúpida, los nervios le ganaban y la dejaban en blanco, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos jade le ofreció su mano, entonces reaccionó y se reincorporo tan deprisa como pudo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico

-¡sí! Sí, estoy bien-agachó la mirada

Llego al frente y levantó la mirada con todo su valor, entonces distinguió Daphne quien le hizo el ademan de una sonrisa con los dedos, entonces rió.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Artemisa Rumsfeld, espero nos llevemos bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La cobardía y la estupidez habían regresado al sentarse a un lado de Daphne de nuevo, golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa y resoplo, y la pelirroja solo rió.

-Daphne hice el ridículo.

-Lo hiciste bien, solo…solo te caíste y tiraste los libros-dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Te parece poco?

El receso empezó pasadas las tres primeras clases, nada del otro mundo, Daphne y Artemisa estaban almorzando en el salón, y cuando esta última iba a levantarse de su asiento, la de ojos de mar la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo iré a tomar agua, juro no me perderé.

-Antes de adentrarte a ese mar de gente hay una cosa que debes aprender, repite conmigo: No acercarte a Ámber.

-¿Quién es el…

-¡Solo repite!

-Está bien, está bien: No acercarte a Ámber. Listo.

Salieron juntas al pasillo, caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta llegar al patio, ahí Daphne se encontró con tres de sus amigos, una era una chica alta, morena de cabello negro, con una gorra, otra era una chica con un cuaderno de dibujo y de cabello violeta, las había visto en el salón, sin embargo el chico, le parecía aún desconocido, un chico vestido de varios colores y de cabellos azul.

-¡Ah! Así que ella será tu nueva hermana Daphne…-sonrió el peli-azul- Mi nombre es Alexys.

-Artemisa

-Vaya, Daphne quizás ella si se anime a salir con Armin, ya que tú no das ni un paso…

-Calla Alexys, deja de decir esas cosas, nos pueden oír- Daphne se sonrojo.

Todos ahí rieron, le parecía extraño, hacía ya varios años que ella no reía con un grupo de amigos, sintió nostalgia y rió con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Kim-se presentó –Y esta de acá, es Violeta.

-Mucho gusto.

De nuevo caminaban por el pasillo, esta vez, toda la multitud iba regresando poco a poco a los salones, Artemisa, sabía que su día iba bien, había hecho amigos sin llegar a tener algún problema con alguien.

-Oye Artemisa, iré a los baños, puedes regresar tu sola al salón ¿cierto?- Pregunto Daphne.

-Claro, no habrá problema.

Vio como Daphne y su cabellera pelirroja se perdían a lo largo de pasillo, entonces el timbre sonó para dar fin al receso, todos empezaron a entrar con rapidez a los salones, haciendo que quedara solamente ella entre el pasillo, los casilleros azules y las paredes un poco decoloradas, camino un par de pasos, hasta darse cuenta que realmente estaba perdida, sus manos empezaron a sudar de nuevo, se preguntaba cuándo perdería esa tonta costumbre. Pasó solo un minuto, pero para ella fue una eternidad. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera roja, le parecía bastante conocida, al acercarse un poco más, reconoció al chico de su salón, aquel que parecía del estilo rock, pues vestía una chaqueta negra y debajo de esta, una camiseta roja con el logo de la banda de rock "Winged Skull", los cuales ella había escuchado en algún momento.

El chico cabía perfecto en el estereotipo de los estúpidos que la habían molestado en su anterior región, lo cual hizo que su cabeza comenzara a perder el control y sus nervios la hicieran temblar, el chico de cabello rojo la miro y sonrió altaneramente.

-He, tú debes ser la novata de mi grupo, tan pronto ¿y ya saltándote clases?- Se burló, acercándose un poco más a Artemisa, lo cual provoco un pequeño quiebre en su mente.

-¡Basta! ¡No te acerques!-lo empujó un poco, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-

-Por favor, basta-susurró en un hilito de voz

Ella comenzó a llorar, estaba nerviosa, sentía que todo se volvería a repetir: los maltratos, las humillaciones, los golpes. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su respiración parecía alterada. El chico bajo hasta su altura y ella dio un respingo, haciendo que se asustara un poco más, retrocediendo por el suelo.

-Castiel ¿Qué le haces a mi nueva herma… Artemisa ¿Estas llorando?- era la voz de Daphne- Castiel ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo inclinándose y abrazando a Artemisa

-¿Yo que sé? Ella se puso a gritar y llorar-dijo un poco alterado.

-Artemisa, escúchame, yo sé que parecerá el típico chico malo, pero te juro que no lo es-decía intentando consolar a Artemisa.

-Te informo que aún estoy aquí, Daphne.

-¿Verdad Castiel que eres un buen chico?-sonrió hacia él.

-No, no lo… -al ver la penetrante mirada de Daphne, le llegó un escalofrío-Rayos, ¿En qué me metí? Si, novata, soy un chico bueno.

Artemisa se reincorporo, y miró tímidamente a Castiel, soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Disculpa, por empujarte, y por lo de antes…yo…de verdad lo siento…

-Ya no importa, me voy, este fue mi día de locos.

Dejo atrás a las chicas, Artemisa miraba avergonzada a Daphne por lo que había pasado hacia un par de segundos en el pasillo, apretó sus puños contra su falda, su falda de la suerte, según ella, una hermosa falda de encajes.

-Perdón por lo de hace un momento Daphne…perdí el control y…

- Lo sé, Arte, sé por lo que has pasado, y lo entiendo, solo…no juzgues por las apariencias ¿Vale?-le regalo una sonrisa a Artemisa.

-Vale.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del aula, aparentemente el maestro estaba ya dando la clase, Daphne se recargo sobre la pared, a un lado de Artemisa, estaban en silencio, un silencio que parecía poderse cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que se abrió la puerta del aula, salió un chico, el chico de cabello gris y puntas negras, el que vestía extrañamente, de la época victoriana, miro a Daphne y acerco a ella.

-Daphne, me preguntaba ¿Has visto a Castiel?

-Se fue, creo que ha tenido un día de locos-dijo soltando una risa

-Este joven siempre tiene días de locos, ha faltado bastante-acompaño a Daphne con una risita

-Ah, Lysandro, ella es mi nueva hermana, Artemisa, ya la has visto en el salón-

Artemisa volteo a verle, sus ojos, eran distintos colores, y aun así no dejaban de ser hermosos, uno color jade y otro color miel, poseía una _heterocromía_ muy curiosa a los ojos de Artemisa, su traje le parecía elegante, sobre todo por el color negro.

-Un placer señorita Artemisa-dijo sonriendo extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia ella-Mi nombre es Lysandro.

-El placer es mío, puedes llamarme Artemisa sin resentimientos-le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente y estiro indecisa su brazo.

El solo rose de sus dedos había provocado en ella una ligera descarga eléctrica, entonces asustada levanto su mirada hacia Lysandro, el cual, permanecía normal, frente a ella, soltaron sus manos, volteo a ver a Daphne la cual, sonreía para el chico.

-Señoritas, me marcho para ir a buscar a mi amigo.

Al igual que Castiel, se perdió por el pasillo, mientras que Artemisa, no paraba de sentir esas ligeras cosquillas en su mano derecha, la miraba constantemente para ver si había alguna herida o contusión, y aun así, parecía no a ver nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó animada Daphne

-No, solo imaginaciones mias-respondió con una ligera risa Artemisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ya saben, acepto sugerencias.

Para los que no saben Heterocromía es el trastorno de tener los ojos de diferente color.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Ciao.


	3. El arte de la vergüenza

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, un poquito más largo que los anteriores, espero que les agrade. ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 3._

_El arte de la vergüenza_

* * *

El estruendoso timbre daba la señal de salida, al fin, pensaban todos, Daphne guardaba sus libros tan rápido como podía, y Kim solo reía al verla con tanto apuro, Artemisa sabía por Daphne que Kim la conocía desde que eran pequeñas y a Violetta, no hacía ya más de dos años, eran amigas aunque perecieran totalmente diferentes, Artemisa solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa, cuanto le habría gustado contar con el privilegio de tener amigas tan cercanas.

-Daphne ¿Por qué tanto apuro? O acaso…¿Quieres ver a Armin en la salida, ehh?-se burlaba Kim

-Calla, no digas cosas que no son ciertas- respondió sonrojada como muchas otras veces.

-No es bueno mentir Daphne-intervino Violetta mientras dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno.

Ninguna pudo evitar reír, llevaba desde hace tres días intentando enterarse sobre quién es Armin, sin embargo, Daphne le respondía alterada y sobre todo, roja, que no debía preocuparse por cosas tan triviales, y entonces ahí daba por terminado ese tema. Las cuatro jóvenes iban bromeando entre los pasillos, al llegar a la contrapuerta, Daphne la detuvo abruptamente, y se despidieron de Kim y Violetta con el pretexto de tener otras cosas que hacer.

-Pero…Daphne, vamos a la misma parada que ella.-

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?-le sonrió animada

-No…sé si este bien, además, Circe nos espera en casa y…-Daphne la interrumpió

-Ya te he dicho que le digas mamá, por otro lado, no creo que se preocupe, sabe que me gusta mucho ir ahí, y también, necesito encontrarme con una amiga- bufó-¿Si?.

-Vale, solo déjame llamar a Cir…-

Sus manos estaban en el bolsillo lateral de sus jeans, su mirada se tornó preocupada, checando sus bolsillos traseros y los de su chaqueta tan rápido que comenzaba a asustarse de una manera casi cómica, Daphne la miró un poco contrariada, abrió los cierres de su mochila, aventando libro tras libro y libreta tras libreta, hasta llegar a un punto de dar vueltas en un mismo lugar repitiendo monosílabos graciosos.

-No está, mi móvil no está, ¡No está!-decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared-Circe me matará.

-Deberías de ver cuando se enoja, es…increíble… cuando Nestor reprobó una materia, ¡fue increíble! Deberías haberlo visto, le arrojo a Nestor, frente a toda la escuela, la zapatilla que llevaba puesta, y para la puntería de mi madre, le dio justo en la cabeza, ¡Fue taaaan genial!-Daphne reía descontroladamente.

-No sabes cuánto me reconforta oír eso Daphne-dijo atemorizada Artemisa.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver al salón? Quizá lo hayas dejado en alguna papelera.

-Ah, cierto, ya regreso-exclamó brincando un poco emocionada.

-¿No te perderás como la vez anterior?-rió la pelirroja.

Artemisa solo ignoro el comentario y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, donde metió sus manos en la papelera esperando encontrar su teléfono, sin embargo, este había desaparecido, aun cuando era casi evidente que lo había dejado ahí, respiró aún más nerviosa que antes, golpeando su cabeza con sus manos constantemente, repitiéndose una y otra vez en voz alta la frase: "¿Dónde lo has dejado?", hasta ser interrumpida por unos pasos, entonces dio un reojo hacia la parte trasera del aula.

-Ah, una maniática psicópata que habla sola-era la voz de un chico, le parecía casi conocida.-Tu debes de ser la chica que dejo este teléfono- dijo mostrándoselo, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una PSP.

-¡Ah!¡Gracias!¡Gracias! Me has salvado de un zapatillazo-el chico rió un poco extrañado, y Artemisa levantó la mirada para tomar el móvil.- ¿Eh? Alexys, pensé que te habías ido antes… ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Un momento…me estas confundiendo con mi herma…-Artemisa lo interrumpió.

-No bromees, nunca me has dicho que tienes un hermano-rió-Aunque te sienta bien tu nuevo color de cabello.

-Creo que eres la nueva hermana de Daphne, pero te equivocas… soy Armin, el hermano gemelo del bobo que olvida decirle a sus amigos que tiene una persona idéntica a el-bufó.

-¿Tu eres Armin?, Vaya…había oído hablar de ti por parte de las chicas y de Alexys, pero no sabía que eran…gemelos, lo siento bastante, yo…

-Artemisa ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¿Te has vuelto a perde…¡Armin!-se sonrojó-Yo…ella es…creo que Alexys ya te lo dijo...y…-era Daphne, se veía conmocionada, bastante para hablar de ella.

-Ah, no me he presentado, soy Artemisa.-Armin rió-Daphne, te ves un poco…¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡No! Para nada, bueno, Armin, nos tenemos que ir…yo…saluda a Alexys de mi parte…si…Adiós

Daphne tomó del brazo a Artemisa, y la llevo a rastras por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a los casilleros, se veía nerviosa, y Artemisa se notaba preocupada por ella, Daphne no era el tipo de persona que se estremecía al ver a alguien, podría decirse que ella era bastante sociable y segura de ella misma, entonces, algo en la mente dio en el blanco de Artemisa.

-¡Ah! Él es el chico que te gusta.

-¡No digas esas cosas! Nos puede oír…-Artemisa quería reír al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa, ¿Entonces así se ve uno cuando alguien se enamora?, pensaba ella.

En menos de tres minutos, Daphne recuperó su cordura, dio un largo respiro y hecho sus rizos pelirrojos hacia atrás, acomodó su blusa, continuó caminando por la calle, Artemisa la veía por la espalda, se veía tan normal, pero sabía que en su mente, quizás se preguntaba si se habría visto linda frente a él.

Artemisa, en los pocos días que llevaba en esa desconocida ciudad, no se había dado el lujo de recorrer los alrededores, más bien, no le había interesado en lo más mínimo, no solía ser el tipo de chicas a las que le gustaba salir de compras y probarse ropa. Daphne paro frente a un enorme aparador, era una tienda de ropa, una gigantesca tienda ropa, y debía de admitir, que la ropa exhibida en los aparadores, lucía muy hermosa, sin embargo, pensaba que ella nunca vestiría de ese modo. Entro a la tienda detrás de la chica pelirroja, la tienda tenía un extraño pero suave olor a incienso y madera de maple, lo recordaba perfectamente de aquel día de otoño, ojos de maple en el suelo…una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Leigh, ¿Qué tal estas?-saludo Daphne

-Señorita Daphne, tenía tiempo sin pasarse a la tienda, debo de suponer que busca a Rosalya-respondió tranquilamente el chico detrás de la caja registradora, mientras Artemisa daba miradas a la ropa en toda la tienda.

-Supones bien-sonrió-Tan formal como siempre, Rosalya no ha asistido a la escuela en todo lo que va de la semana, ¿Está bien?

La campanilla de la entrada llamo la atención de Artemisa, y la vio, vio a una chica de cabello sumamente largo y gris, con un lindo vestido morado que combinaba muy bien con esos rasgados ojos miel, volteo la vista hacia la caja registradora, donde se encontraba el chico, le pareció familiar, no podía recordar a quien, no era por su cabello azabache o sus ojos negros, entonces recordó, esa ropa de la época victoriana, tan parecida… a la de ese chico de cabello níveo.

-Ly…Sandro…-

La chica de la puerta volteo a verla, y le sonrió tiernamente.

-No, él es Leigh, mi novio y el hermano de Lysandro-aclaró la chica-Yo soy Rosalya, un placer, debes de ser la hermana de Daphne ¿Cierto?-Artemisa asintió.

-¿Dónde te has metido Rosalya?-exclamó Daphne preocupada.

-Estaba arreglando algunos asuntos de la tienda- sonrió-Al parecer, me han extrañado bastante.

Leigh y Rosalya las invitaron a pasar a la sala de estar, como era de suponerse, una casa hermosa, sin faltar el toque victoriano, cortinas de encaje, cómodos sillones, tapices de color pastel, todo ahí emanaba tranquilidad, había suficiente luz. No podía evitar perderse en el paisaje que dejaban ver las cortinas bailando al son del viento, debía ser perfecto vivir ahí, esbozó una sonrisa. Rosalya puso frente a ella una pequeña taza de té, el humo salía y se perdía con el aire que soplaba por la ventana, todo eso consumía la mente de Artemisa.

-Tu hermana es linda ¿Puedo usarla para modelar los trajes de la tienda?- propuso Rosalya a Daphne.

-¿Por qué a mí nunca me dijiste eso?-bromeó Daphne dando un sorbo al té, mirándola sarcásticamente.

-Solo basta con mirarla y darte cuenta que tiene ese toque de inocencia, es perfecta para modelar los trajes del estilo lolita que tanto le encantan a Lysandro-rió.

El cuerpo de Artemisa brincó al oír ese nombre, y dio un ligero golpe en la mesita de té, haciendo que una que otra cucharita chocara con el cristal, Rosalya la vio de nuevo, y soltó una risita, hizo un ademan a Leigh para que se acercara, y le susurró a su novio algo al oído, el azabache asintió y se alejó de ella y camino de nuevo hacia la tienda, pasaron un par de minutos entre las pláticas de las dos chicas, y entonces el chico regresó, susurrándole al oído a Rosalya, esta se levantó del sillón y miró a Artemisa, mientras que Daphne se imaginaba los planes de Rosalya mientras tomaba elegantemente el té.

-Leigh ¿Dónde está Lysandro?-Preguntó la peligris

-Está en su habitación, componiendo con Castiel…

Rosalya tiró de su brazo hasta llevarla a una habitación que parecía un camerino, atiborrado de vestidos coloridos colgados a los lados de la pared, y al fondo, un pequeño espejo redondo, frente a una mesita blanca que estaba desordenada con arreglos para el cabello. Artemisa se miraba en el espejo, mientras que Rosalya miraba entre los vestidos desesperadamente, haciendo señas dubitativas y llamando a Leigh para pedir su opinión.

-Bien, creo que este es perfecto, Artemisa, pruébatelo, sé que te encantara-dijo emocionada-Llámame en cuanto estes lista.

Artemisa quedó atónita ante la rápida escena que acababa de acontecer frente a sus ojos, solo podía sentir el vestido en sus brazos como prueba de lo que había pasado. Mientras se ponía el vestido, no paraba de pensar en lo agradable que podía llegar a ser esa casa, el aroma a té, la alegría que soltaba Rosalya y aquella luz tan fresca. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo, era esa clase de vestidos que ella pensó nunca llegaría a usar, le agradaba llevarlo puesto, era una falda ancha con encaje negro en sus orillas y unido a esta un corsé, una blusa de manga larga de tono beige y en sus botones hermosos holanes y en el cuello un moño rojo, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de charol, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante el espejo. Se asomó por la puerta y llamo temerosa a Rosalya, la cual se acercó a ella emocionada.

-Sabía que te quedaría perfecto, ven, toma asiento, te peinare.

La chica se acercó a la mesita del fondo, sacó un cepillo y un moño de encaje, tomó los rizos de Artemisa y comenzó a cepillarlos, mientras que la curiosidad la abatía, no dejaba de un lado los reojos en el espejo. Cuando la chica terminó, pudo verse reflejada al espejo, con un moño bastante mono, sin que se perdieran de por medio sus rizos y sobre este, el broche de encajes que Rosalya había tomado.

-Mira Daphne, ¿No está linda?-preguntó Rosalya sacándola de aquella habitación.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo como siempre Rosalya- dijo Leigh abrazándola.

-Siempre tan perfeccionista-rió Daphne-Te ves muy tierna Artemisa.

Esas palabras provocaron un ligero sonrojo en Artemisa. La tomó por sorpresa que Rosalya la tomara de nuevo por el brazo y la jalara hacia otra puerta, que llevaba a unas escaleras, las subieron apresuradamente y corrieron hasta un cuarto al fondo, parecía oírse música, entonces Rosalya toco ligeramente la puerta y la abrió de golpe, mostrándose alegre a los presentes.

-¡Lysandro! Mira, he encontrado la modelo perfecta para la temporada de invierno de la tienda, y con lo lindo que está el traje, no pude evitar probárselo.

Artemisa no pudo evitar ese nombre, estaba el presente, mirándola a Rosalya y a ella, se sonrojo aún más, levantó un poco la mirada, y ahí estaba el, sentado en su cama sosteniendo un lápiz y una libreta, y frente a él, Castiel con una guitarra entre brazos, sin su típica chaqueta, la estaban mirando a ella, sus nervios le estaban ganando y como siempre, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, así que bajó de nuevo la mirada, observando como sus manos se hacía poco a poco un puño entre la falda, hizo un reojo hacía el chico albino que se mantenía callado, se veía consternado y un ligero sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-¡Rosalya! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no interrumpas nuestros ensayos con tus cosas?- le regañaba Castiel, mientras que Rosalya lo miraba molesta- Y tú también, tabla de planchar.

¿La había llamado "tabla de planchar"? Había escuchado de todo en su vida, pero eso la hizo apenarse aún más frente al otro chico, en su mente pasaban tantas cosas que responderle a aquel chico de pelo rojo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, hasta que vio a Lysandro soltar una risita.

-¡Yo no soy una tabla de planchar!-gritó más roja de lo que ya podía estar, parecía que haría pucheros, y eso no pudo evitar que Rosalya la viera más tierna.

-Se ve hermoso-

Era la voz de él, de Lysandro, levantó de nuevo la mirada para perderse en los ojos de él.

-Ah, Lys, díselo a ella no al vestido-le reclamó Rosalya.

No pudo evitar notar que el sonrojo del chico sobre la cama se hacía más intenso, haciendo que este girara su rostro hacia la ventana. Le hizo sonreír sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, entonces sin quererlo, se llevó las manos a los labios y rió por lo bajo.

-Mira, Lys, está riendo, se ve aún más tierna ¿Podemos usarla para el catálogo de este invierno? Y quien sabe, quizás para el de primavera también-decía emocionada Rosalya.

-Sí, sí, pero llévatela ya, que distraes a mi compositor-exageraba Castiel, haciendo señas con sus manos.

Rosalya la llevó de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde se encontró con Daphne viendo un par de revistas apoyada sobre el sillón carmín, al verlas, soltó un soplido dando a entender que estaba tediada de las mismas revistas y de estar sentada sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Discúlpame por robártela Daphne-rió Rosalya.

-No hay problema, solo no me dejes sola, que es difícil conversar con Leigh, además, ya es bastante tarde, mi madre nos matara.

-¿Podrías venir el fin de semana, a esta misma hora, para probarte otros vestidos y hacer la sesión de fotos?-volteó a verla Rosalya.

-Ah…yo…claro, no hay problema-respondió apenada.

-Bien, te recogeré en la parada de autobuses, para que no te pierdas, ¿Vale?-asintió

Daphne y ella tomaron sus cosas y fueron hasta la puerta acompañados por la pareja, escuchó la campanilla que daba a entender que la puerta estaba abierta, y salió detrás de su amiga pelirroja. Siguieron su camino entre charlas hasta llegar a casa, donde efectivamente, Circe se encontraba molesta y preocupada.

* * *

Bueno...este fue el tercer capi, gracias a todos por leer, ciao.


	4. El arte de la adaptación

Bueno, hola de nuevo, aquí estoy dejando el cuarto capítulo, gracias por sus reviwes y por sus lecturas espero que les guste.

Gracias a **Quetzaly-Taisho **por su inspiración ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 4._

_El arte de la adaptación_

* * *

Salía apresuradamente de su casa, sabía que se le estaba haciendo bastante tarde y pensaba que quizá, Rosalya se estaba volviendo loca al ver que no llegaba, pero repasaba en su mente que no era su culpa, si Daphne hubiese sido lo suficiente condescendiente como para decirle que no la acompañaría debido a que saldría con una vieja amiga, todo habría salido tal y como lo había planeado, pero sin embargo, la situación no era así. Corría de manera casi eufórica intentando salir de casa, pero la detuvo Daphne.

-No olvides saludarme a Rosalya, y en verdad, disculpa por no poder acompañarte-dijo juntando sus manos en sentido de súplica-¿No te perderás cierto?

-No, estaré bien Daphne, Rosalya ya ha dicho que estará esperándome en la parada del autobús.- le sonrió tiernamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible a la parada, rogando mentalmente que el siguiente transporte no tardara mucho, ya que entre sus opciones de recién llegada, no estaba el hecho de ver a Rosalya molesta. Espero cinco minutos hasta que un autobús paró, mostro su tarjeta y pagó, tomó asiento hasta la parte final del transporte, a un lado de la ventana, acomodó su vestido de color azul cielo, y dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles que rodeaban el camino.

El autobús paró después de cuatro estaciones, sabía que faltaba otra más, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su parada, se dio cuenta que no era Rosalya quien la esperaba, sino que era un chico, sacó su celular de su bolso para comunicarle a Rosalya que ya había llegado, sin embargo, leyó un mensaje de la peligris, en el que solo ponía un "lo siento, nos vemos en un momento". Se tornó ligeramente nerviosa, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmín, y ella intentaba cubrirlo con su pequeña bolsa que llevaba cruzada en su pecho.

El autobús paró, y en su mente cruzaba la constante idea de no bajar por los nervios que sentía, pero tampoco quería dejar esperando ni a Lysandro no a Rosalya, por lo tanto bajo un poco temerosa las escaleras del bus. Al llegar al suelo, bajo ligeramente la mirada, mientras abrazaba su bolso contra su pecho.

-Disculpa- la llamó Lysandro- Rosalya fue a atender unas situaciones con Leigh sobre la tienda, espero y no te moleste.

-¡Ah! Claro que no, no hay ningún inconveniente-intentó sonreírle tímidamente.

-Entonces ¿Podemos irnos?-la chica asintió.

Caminaba por detrás del chico de cabellos níveos, sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía entre sus brazos su bolso, lo miraba de reojo cada cinco segundos, de tal forma que solo le miraba la espalda, quería comenzar una charla de manera amena, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, solo salía aire de su boca, lo cual la dejaba más avergonzada de lo que ya, entonces decidió dejarlo por la paz y dio un suspiro.

-¿Haz modelado alguna vez?-dijo el chico tranquilamente y ella dio un ligero brinco de la emoción.

-No, en lo absoluto, es solo que, Rosalya me lo ofreció y no tuve la intención de negarme-respondió ella sonrojándose un poquito más.

-Ya lo veo-volteo ligeramente su rostro y le sonrió levemente a Artemisa-Aun así, me alegra bastante, ya que Rosalya no se llevaba de la mejor manera con nuestra anterior modelo-rió por lo bajo- Y al parecer, le agradas bastante.

Artemisa se alegró de oír eso, y camino rápido hasta quedar por un lado del joven, volteo a verle y le sonrió sinceramente, algo que quizás, no había hecho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso-le dijo animadamente y el chico solo se sonrojo ligeramente, cosa que Artemisa no notó, sin embargo, Lysandro por cambiar de tema, habla.

-Me ha contado Castiel lo que sucedió en el pasillo-

La sonrisa que Artemisa cargaba en su rostro desapareció al escuchar esas palabras, volteó su mirada hacia otra parte, quizás, de nuevo hacia el suelo y sonrió de manera falsa, pero intentado recobrar su estado anterior. Lysandro notó su comportamiento algo extraño, entonces la miro.

-Disculpa, he dicho algo bastante imprudente.

-No…por favor no te disculpes, todos tenemos curiosidad por todo-intentó sonreír.

-Sin embargo la curiosidad es un defecto muy feo.

-Quizás, pero de ser exactamente así, creo que nos quedaríamos todos con dudas, ¿Qué tal si a Edison no le hubiese dado la curiosidad de experimentar? No tendríamos electricidad, que locura.-Lysandro rió por lo bajo.

-Creo que nosotros entendemos diferentes curiosidades.-volvió a reír.

-No lo creo-se giró hacia Lysandro.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, en los cuales Artemisa pensaba tantas ideas, cruzaban sentimientos y curiosidades de las cuales acababan de hablar, pero el chico volteo su mirada rápidamente. Su camina continuo en un súbito silencio, hasta llegar a la tienda, donde Lysandro sacó sus llaves de un bolsillo y abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar. Caminaron de nuevo hacia la sala de estar, y ella tomó asiento en uno de los sofás que estaban frente a la ventana.

-Rosalya y mi hermano no deben de tardar, así que no desesperes-ella solo asintió-Te traeré un poco de té

El chico salió rápidamente de aquella habitación. Ahí estaba de nuevo ella, en esa hermosa habitación llena de luz y de tranquilidad, con ese aroma a maple que tanto la dejaba hipnotizada, sus ojos se cerraron ante la cegadora luz que cubría a aquel hermoso cuarto, lleno de encajes y flores, solo podía sentir aquel recuerdo bajo sus pies, la alfombra se tornaba en un hermoso tapiz de hojas de maple recién caídas por el otoño, sus pequeñas manos eran tomadas por una mujer, sin darse cuenta, se descalzo y camino hasta la ventana, donde el aroma a maple era continuamente más fuerte, se sostuvo del pilar, una ventisca cruzó el ventanal y le acarició las mejillas he hizo bailar su ondulado cabello, sonrió, que recuerdo.

Su distracción era tan fuerte que no sentía la presencia de cierto chico mirándola desde el borde de la puerta. Lysandro caminó sin dejar de observar su tranquilidad, hasta la mesita de té, pero al dejar la taza que cargaba en sus manos, la cucharita cayó sobre el cristal haciendo notar su presencia. Artemisa dio un ligero brinco en lugar en el que se encontraba, se alteró un poco, y volteó a ver hacia atrás, entonces lo vio a él haciendo un intento por callar el estruendo provocado.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención distraerte…fue solo que…-Artemisa lo interrumpió

-No…yo no debería de haberme levantado, fue solo un…-miró sus zapatos en el suelo, por un lado del sillón en el que anteriormente estaba sentada, se avergonzó, haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran, mientras que en su cabeza, se repetía lo tonta que era-…fue solo un arrebato de sentimientos…que tontería ¿No te parece?- disimuló su vergüenza volteando hacia otro lado.

-En lo absoluto, hoy en día es difícil ver a una chica que se deje llevar sensiblemente sin cometer una…una locura.-Le sonrió.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, parecía que los segundos caminaban lentamente, sentía que se volvería loca y que su mente estallaría en cualquier momento, entonces la campanilla de la tienda timbró, tomando la atención de ambos, haciendo que Lysandro se dirigiera hacia la puerta.

-Ya llegamos Lys, ¿Esta aquí mi modelo?-dijo animadamente la voz de Rosalya.

-Te está esperando en la sala de estar.

Por la puerta blanca, entró Rosalya cargando un par de bolsas, y detrás de ella, estaba su novio, quien cargaba un sin número de bolsas más que Rosalya. Se hacer acercó a ella, casi de manera abrupta, pero sin perder su elegancia, se veía tan alegre, y a la vez era tan contagioso que Artemisa le sonrió como saludo.

-Espero que estés lista, te encantaran las cosas que he conseguido para ti, quedaras hermosas con los trajes de Leigh-su emoción se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-Rosalya, en un par de minutos más llegara nuestra prima para acomodar el set de fotografía, yo y Lysandro iremos a arreglar el cuarto, dejo los vestidos en tus manos, espero lo mejor de ti-Rosalya le miró.

-Me ofendes Leigh, sabes que siempre doy lo mejor- Le sonrió, mientras que su novio se acercaba para darle un beso.

Lysandro y Leigh se marcharon juntos por otra puerta que se encontraba por un lado de la puerta principal, Artemisa solo miraba llena de curiosidad, mientras que la chica ojimiel, miraba en la habitación llena de vestidos repetidamente, sacando un vestido tras otro casi extasiada al mirarlos, parecían encantarle. Dejó unos pares de vestidos sobre el sofá, había de tanta variedad, que en verdad se sentía avergonzada de usarlos. Rosalya tomó el primero de la pila y se lo puso sobre las manos, haciendo ademan para que se vistiera, le entrego un par de guantes y unas medias blancas junto a unos zapatos.

Entró a los vestidores, y se cambió, de nuevo era un vestido que aunque no lo creyera, le sentaba bastante bien, era un vestido casi al estilo marinero, la falda de este, llegaba irregularmente hasta por debajo de su pecho, era de azul marino con dos botones en medio del corsé, mientras que terminaba con unos hermosos holanes que eran separados por un ondulado listón blanco con un moño del mismo tono, mientas que la parte de arriba llevaba unas perlas como botones y en el inicio del cuello un moños de gaza azul marino, las mangas terminaban con encaje, algo que le gusto bastante y el cuello, era marcado con un listón azul por el medio. Se miró al espejo tímidamente, y se puso los guantes mientras salía del vestidor para presentarse ante la chica.

-Creo…-Rosalya la miró un poco dubitativa, mientras se ponía un dedo sobre sus labios-No me gustan los guantes para ese vestido, se lo comentare a Leigh, toma, ponte esto.

Le dio un sombrero de paja con un listón azul marino y un collar color oro, los observó durante un par de segundos, mientras que Rosalya le pedía que se sentara para arreglarle el cabello.

-Definitivamente, quítate esos guantes-decía un poco más segura de su comentario-No hay mucho que hacer con tu cabello por el momento, queda perfecto mientras esta suelto.

Rosalya se paró frente a Artemisa para darle un último vistazo, y le sonrió, le quitó el sombrero de las manos y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, entonces la volvió a mirar, le pidió que se levantara el cabello para ponerle el collar y así lo hizo.

-Te queda precioso, ahora solo falta esperar que llegue nuestra fotógrafa, mientras tu siéntate aquí y yo iré acomodando los otros vestidos.

Pasaron minutos, y Rosalya parecía desesperarse, dando vueltas en círculos sobre el mismo lugar, algo le pasaba Artemisa estaba segura de ello, se veía casi frustrada, algo muy extraño en una mujer como Rosalya.

-No lo soporto más, ¿Es que Cleo no pretende venir?-Artemisa levantó la mirada hacia la chica que la acompañaba-No sería la primera vez que lo hace, pero tengo que entregar de ya las fotos para imprimir ese catálogo, moriré, primero era Nina, nuestra anterior modelo y ahora ella también…el mundo conspira en mi contra-dijo alterada y golpeo la mesita haciendo que sonara un gran estruendo, haciendo que Artemisa se asustara y brincara.

Se veía bastante molesta, y no podía explicarse el por qué, eso era algo que simplemente la asustaba, más aun con ese carácter de gatito asustadizo que ella tenía, debido al golpe, Lysandro y Leigh bajaron apresurados por las escaleras, y Rosalya, se levantó para reclamar sobre el retraso de su querida fotógrafa con Leigh, mientras que este intentaba calmarla lo más pronto posible, hasta que los interrumpió la campanilla y entró con unas pesadas maletas.

-Ya he llegado, Rosalya, pareces molesta ¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo la chica en forma de broma, y miró a Artemisa-¿Tú serás mi modelo? –Artemisa asintió- Eres mejor que la otra chica, eres linda y tierna, espero y estés lista-solo asintió de nuevo un poco atemorizada.

* * *

Gracias por leer, de nuevo, no tardare en subir la otra parte, no planeaba cortarlo en dos artes, pero la necesidad me hizo. Ciao, Besos.


	5. El arte del dolor innecesario

Bueno, aquí esta el quinto capi, me he decidido por hacerlos separados y darles diferentes títulos pues mi historia dio un gran giro, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten sobre todo ^^

* * *

_Capitulo 5._

_El arte del dolor innecesario_

* * *

Era una chica hermosa, sus cabellos largos y castaños y esos grandes ojos, no parecía ser una joven normal, ese porte y esa forma de vestir, era un poco parecido a Leigh y Lysandro, y era de esperarse, pues ella era su prima. Los saludo a los dos con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que a Rosalya le dio un gran abrazo, con el cual ella se relajó un poco, mientras que por último se acercó a Artemisa mirándola por lo bajo.

-Bueno, me presento, soy Erika Ainsworth, prima de este par de caballeros frente a ti-dijo señalando a Leigh y a Lysandro que se encontraban detrás de ellas.

-Ah, soy Artemisa, mucho gusto-sonrió.

-Basta de presentaciones Eri, que necesito esas fotografías lo antes posible-se exaltó Rosalya mientras se llevaba a Erika por el brazo hasta la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos.

Artemisa solo las miraba de reojo, Rosalya se había marchado junto con la fotógrafa para arreglar el lugar, estar con Leigh y Lysandro le daba una sensación extraña, que no le permitía soltar palabra alguna, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, quizás seguirlas, no, parecería que huía, aunque realmente era eso lo que quería hacer, los nervios se le ponían de punta, parecía una estatua, fue entonces cuando vio una mano posarse frente a ella, ofreciéndose a tomarla.

-Vamos, creó que Rosalya trae prisa por las fotos-

Era Lysandro, por un segundo dudó si tomar se mano, sin embargo, la aceptó, era grande y fornida, suave, le contagiaba esa típica tranquilidad de él, mas no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por ese gesto leve de una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus pómulos. Seguía el camino pensando en lo que sucedía en esos instantes, pero su distracción la hizo tropezar, vio en cámara lenta como el sombrero de paja caía al suelo y como un fuerte brazo la sostenía por el torso. Tenía que quitarse esa manía de pensar mientras caminaba, siempre lo había pensado, pero esta vez, se alegró de su defecto, pues Lysandro rodeaba su esternón con su brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Artemisa?-Preguntó bastante preocupado el albino.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me distraje, discúlpame-respondió mientras se restablecía de su caída.

Entonces observó el sombrero que se encontraba por un lado de ella, descansando sobre el suelo, en la alfombra, se inclinó para recogerlo, y junta a ella, el chico de ojos bicolor, chocaba sus dedos contra los de ella, haciéndola sentir de nuevo esa electricidad, bendito sombrero, era el hermoso inició de todo. Se reincorporó lo más rápido que le fue posible, llevándose su mano al pecho, mirando que no estuviese herida, sorprendida, dirige su mirada hacia el frente; pudo darse cuenta finalmente, de que el chico frente a ella, que sostenía el sombrero, había sentido esa sensación, y la miraba con desdén… ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba mentalmente, si ella lo había sentido tan placentero, ¿Por qué su mirada de…menosprecio? Le dolió, no era un simple dolor, era un sufrimiento que nunca le desearía a nadie.

-Toma…-

-Disculpa…yo…me apresurare para ir con Rosalya-fingió una sonrisa mientras pasaba por un lado del joven y el con la mirada perdida, se sentía perplejo.

Corrió lo necesario para llegar con las dos jóvenes, que parecían pelear por un diseño para una foto, algo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pues sus sentimientos de dolencia podían más con ella que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Así, el día transcurrió entre faldas, moños y encajes, hasta que la noche dejaba ver su ligero manto negro caer sobre la ciudad. Artemisa estaba llamando a Daphne para decirle que se encontrarían en la estación cercana al centro comercial, mientras que todos los presentes guardaban sus materiales.

-Eres un amor, gracias por hacer esto por nosotros-decía Rosalya mientras sujetaba las manos de Artemisa.

-No fue nada-agachó la mirada.

-¿No quisieras quedarte a tomar el té?-preguntó Leigh.

-Lo…lo siento, me esperan en la estación, así que me voy…-fue interrumpida por Mariana.

-¡Espera! Daphne acaba de mandarme un mensaje, dice que no eres buena para las direcciones, Rosalya ¿Por qué no la acompañas? Yo no puedo, me espera en casa, ya sabes cómo es mamá con el tiempo-dijo Erika.

-No puedo, tengo que llevar rápidamente estas fotos a la imprenta, que la acompañe Lysandro, tiene que encontrarse con Castiel en el centro comercial.

-¡No!-todos los presentes voltearon a verla-Esta…estaré bien, por favor, no se preocupen-volvió a fingir una sonrisa.

Todos notaron su rechazo hacia Lysandro y su compañía, sin embargo, la que más lo notó fue Rosalya, la cual, había sido participe en ver sus miradas de tristeza y de sufrimiento, por lo cual no dudo más de dos veces en insistir, pues no quería que su ahora modelo, se quedara con el mal sabor de boca de una disputa con su cuñado y no regresara, por lo tanto, se vio con la obligación de exigir que fueran juntos a la estación.

-No me sentiré segura, deja que te acompañe, para que Daphne pueda sentirse tranquila ¿Vale?- dijo mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa y ni cómo rechazarla, solo le quedó asentir.

Todo regreso a su principio, en la calle, Artemisa caminaba detrás de Lysandro, siguiéndolo, algo que era notorio que le molestaba a ella, pero no podía reclamar, no tenía derecho alguno, aun así, intentaría alejarse de él lo antes posible, para que esa punzada en su pecho desapareciera, no recordaba que las humillaciones en su escuela y los golpes y maltratos de sus compañeros dolieran más que esa situación incómoda ¿Por qué? No pudo evitar llevarse sus dos manos al pecho y estrujarse la blusa.

-¡Esta bien! Puedo seguir yo sola-susurró en un hilo de voz acercando una de sus manos al hombro del chico frente a ella.

El volteo a verla, y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el rostro del albino que le miraba un poco atemorizado, acercó una mano a la mejilla de ella y entonces lo entendió, inconscientemente estaba llorando, se sentía estúpida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, sí, solo…me cayó basura en los ojos-mintió

-No puedo dejarte sola en ese estado, por otro lado, le hice la promesa a Rosalya de llevarte a la estación, no podría mentirle.

No soportó más, aceleró su paso adelantando a Lysandro, algo que por cierto dejó perplejo al chico, si quería cambiar cosas en su vida, tendría que cambiarlas ya, o al menos eso quería pensar ella, debía decirle adiós a esa inseguridad tan común en ella, quería ser escuchada, y para ella, ese era el momento adecuado. Lysandro solo seguía su paso por un lado de la chica, algo que no le era difícil, pero le era molesto, se planteaba estirar su brazo para sostener el de ella y detenerla, preguntarle qué pasaba, pero su brazo se detenía a medio camino, sabía que iba en contra de sus normas de caballero.

Su camino estaba lleno de silencios y pasos, la luna comenzaba a dejarse notar, fue entonces cuando llegaron a la estación y se detuvieron, ella se sentó en una de las bancas y pensaba que su comportamiento era algo bastante estúpido.

-Puedes irte, Daphne no debe tardar en llegar-de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa, y él quería gritarle que no por favor, dejara de hacerlo, quería ver su sonrisa sincera, la que llenaba y se mezclaba con el aroma de los árboles de maple, y al punto de decirlo…fue interrumpido.

-¡Eh! Lysandro, vamos a mi casa para empezar el ensa…Hola novata-saludo Castiel y ella solo asintió.

Un amigo siempre nota cuando algo está mal con sus cercanos, Castiel lo supo, desde el momento en que Lysandro no desprendía su mirada de ella, caminando por lo largo de la avenida, y seguía dando reojos donde la joven de largos cabellos se perdía bajo la luz del farol, algo andaba mal, y ese "algo mal" no solo afectaba a su amigo, sino también a él, sin embargo, lo dejaría pasar, solo por una vez, quizá, las cosas mejorarían.

Artemisa espero un par de minutos hasta que Daphne llegó, estaba apresurada y acalorada, era de notarse en su blanco rostro esas marcas carmín debido a su prisa y al igual que Castiel, pudo notar ese "algo mal" en su amiga, la gran diferencia, es que ella prefería no dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué sucedió Arte?

No pudo preguntar nada más, pues la chica que hacía unos momentos estaba sentada, ahora estaba prendida a ella, abrazándola y llorando, tragando dolor tras dolor, y solo pudo corresponder, sabía la clase de persona que era Artemisa, no hablaba fácilmente, pero lo intentaría cuando su nueva hermana estuviera tranquila.

Artemisa lloraba, y no entendía el por qué, esa mirada de desdén del joven había dolido aún más que todas aquellas de menosprecio de sus anteriores compañeros ¿Por qué? No podía borrarse tantas miradas, tantos maltratos, humillaciones y despotismos, pero sobre todo la de él, que aun que no había sido dirigida con malas intenciones creaba en ella un vacío profundo y difícil de acallar, quería ver a su padre y aun que le doliera…a su madre, quizás eso le borraría tanto pasado que se volvía su presente.

El camino en el autobús, llendo a casa, consistió en los constantes consuelos de Daphne hacia su hermana, la cual la mantenía con curiosidad y preocupación, pero como dijo su padre, ella necesitaba un cariño y no era bueno que estuviese sola, así que por esa noche, decidió invitarla a dormir junto a ella, mientras acariciaba de forma convaleciente los rizos para que ella durmiera con suma paz. Ya habría un día para preguntarle a Rosalya lo sucedido.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue el capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, besos, ciao ^^


	6. El arte de argumentar

Bueno, se que ya llevaba rato sin subir capítulo pero aquí esta, les recomiendo que traigan comida, pues esta vez si me quedo más largo de lo normal el capítulo, agradezco a todos sus reviwes, los recibo con muchísimo cariño _

Una aclaración es, que en este capítulo no aparece mucho Artemisa, sino una parte clave con Daphne y sus amigas, algo que más adelante hará cambiar algo la historia. Tampoco hay mucho romance, pero prometo llenar de romance el próximo, bueno...no romance, pero si muchos encuentros entre Lys y Arte.

Sin mas que decirles, les dejo aquí el sexto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Capítulo 6._

_El arte de argumentar_

* * *

La mañana se asomó por las cortinas de la habitación de Daphne, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde lo sucedido con su madre, Artemisa odiaba aquella frescura con la que la luz le golpeaba el rostro, ya no era una caricia como anteriormente lo había pensado, los sucesos del día anterior, mostraban una parte de ella que era desconocida para muchos, y aun así, no se quería disculpar con el joven que fue presente de su carácter, en cierta forma, no le interesaba nada, solo quería descansar absolutamente de todo, para su suerte, era domingo.

Vio de reojo el otro lado de la cama, Daphne no estaba, debía de estar cuidando de sus hermanos, soltó una leve sonrisa, había estado toda la noche velando por ella, en verdad no tenía forma de agradecerle. Pretendía retomar su sueño, entonces la vibración de su móvil la exalto, miró la pantalla y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, quizá y solo quizás, esa número desconocido, le traería buenas noticias con un hermoso mensaje de reencuentro.

"_Disculpe, ¿es este el número de Artemisa Rumsfeld? Soy Kobato Hanato"_

Kobato…¡Kobato! ¿Cómo olvidarla? Pasaron gran parte de su educación primaria juntas, antes de que toda su vida se hiciera un completo desastre, estaba anonada, algo le decía muy en el fondo, que las cosas podían tornar para bien, sin esperárselo, tenía su mano derecha cubriendo ligeramente sus labios, en un gesto de sorpresa, parecía haberlo olvidado todo, no importaba, tenía de regreso a una de sus amigas de la infancia. Sin más, llamo inmediatamente al número, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Kobato?...Cuanto tiempo, es una sorpresa que tengas mi número…¿En serio?...Así que aun estas en Nueva Zelanda…Iré de vacaciones, no falta mucho…-

La charla continuo durante minutos más, lo necesario para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, hicieron planes para verse en las vacaciones, no estaban alejadas, un par de meses más y se verían, y ella vería a su padre en Nueva Zelanda también, el lugar donde nació, y quizás…se encontrara con otra persona…su madre…algo que era muy poco probable.

La hizo despedirse un llamado de Circe, la cual, avisaba sobre un desayuno recién preparado, y de la emoción, no pudo evitar bajando ansiosa las escaleras, Daphne la miraba un poco más aliviada, pues le preocupaba el ánimo de su nueva hermana, al escuchar el reencuentro telefónico entre Kobato y ella, le hizo sentir alegría, y pensar igual que Artemisa, cosas buenas podrían pasar.

Estaban sentados todos tomando el desayuno, un delicioso desayuno familiar. Dorian jugaba con la comida. Euphy y Abby peleaban por la jarra de jugo, mientras Nestor le contaba a sus padres su semana escolar. Pudo sentir la mirada de Daphne sobre ella, no quería preocuparla, sin embargo, la curiosidad y el querer ayudarla, hicieron a Daphne que preguntara, aprovechando el momento en que todos estaban concentrados en otros asuntos.

-Se… que no es momento de preguntar, pero…quiero saber que sucedió ayer en casa de los Ainsworth, estoy preocu…-Artemisa la interrumpió.

-Solo…confundí una mirada de desdén que me hizo…recordar todo lo sucedido en Australia-mostró una falsa sonrisa.

La respuesta de Artemisa no dejo satisfecha a Daphne, por otro lado, no quería sacar a relucir ese tipo de temas en la mesa, frente a sus padres, y mucho menos, la inteligencia de Daphne la permitía caer en esa mentira tan poco elaborada, asi que necesitaba corroborar un par de cosas.

-¿Puedo saber quién te dirigió una mirada de esa forma?-Artemisa negó con la cabeza.

-Fue solo un cliente-mintió de nuevo, y Daphne lo sabía.

Artemisa no se podía permitir meter en líos a alguien por su trauma, mucho menos a Lysandro, no quería ofender la hospitalidad de Rosalya, de Erikay de Leigh, pero esa mirada, aunque hubiese tenido un hermoso reencuentro con una amiga, su mente no soltaba aquella mirada de rechazo.

La mañana del lunes llegó, Daphne aprovecharía que Artemisa no asistiría ese día a la escuela por resolver algunos problemas de documentos, y preguntaría a Rosalya sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo, no fue necesario ni siquiera buscarla, pues la chica corría para alcanzarla, parecía tener muchas cosas que decir.

-Daphe…¿Cómo esta Artemisa?¿Llegó con Lysandro?...Creo que algo paso entre ellos y…ahhh…-

-¿Lysandro?...¿Qué sucedió? Ese noche Artemisa no paró de llorar…estaba…destrozada y no se bien el por qué…-decía Daphne ansiosa.

-Tampoco lo se…solo sé que de un momento a otro…Lysandro y Artemisa parecían…diferentes y…-Daphne la interrumpió.

-¡Habla con Lysandro! Por favor…ha estado desanimada y no quiere salir de la habitación, te lo pido como amigas que somos…-más que un favor, las palabras de Daphne parecían súplicas.

-No puedo…a Lysandro no le gusta que nos metamos en sus asuntos, por otro lado…pensara que Artemisa me lo ha contado todo, pero veré que puedo hacer…-

Las miradas de las dos chicas no perdían preocupación, por más que sacaban y exploraban los sucesos de aquel día, no se explicaban lo sucedido. Las dos chicas se separaron por el pasillo, tomando rumbos diferentes. La pelirroja seguía pensando en lo sucedido, dándole vuelta tras vuelta al ensordecedor asunto, entonces concluyó en que también podría preguntarle a Erika, la prima de los Ainsworth, la buscaría, debía de estar acompañando al delegado de la clase, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por lo largo del pasillo, sin importarle la clase que en ese momento tocaba.

Erika sonreía coquetamente al delegado, un rubio no muy alto, pero bien parecido, se gustaban y ninguno de los dos lo negaba, sin embargo ninguno de los dos daba un paso por confesarlo, pero esta vez, el ambiente parecía distinto, un ambiente romántico los envolvía, pasaría, eso pensaba Erika emocionada, conmovida por la situación, podría gritar de alegría, podía presenciar como el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella, tomándola de la mano y…un golpe se escuchó de la puerta, haciendo que la escena se rompiera en pedazos, se habían soltado las manos y Erika había corrido hasta el otro extremo completamente sonrojada, mientras que el rubio, fingía acomodar papeles en el escritorio.

-¡Erika! Necesitamos ha…¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¡Nathaniel eres un pervertido!¿Qué le hacías a Erika?...ustedes dos, se ven muy sospechosos-entrecerró la mirada-Aquí huele a gato encerrado…no, huele a la colonia de Nathaniel usada especialmente para conquistar a Erika-los miró pícaramente.

-No, señorita Daphne no lo malentiendas, nosotros solo esta…-Daphne interrumpió al rubio.

-Ya…no he venido a discutir sus planes amorosos, necesito hablar de urgencia con Erika, lo que pasa en la sala de delegados, se queda en la sala de delegados.

Erika se acercó un poco tímida hacia Daphne, la miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, aun que habían interrumpido su perfecta escena amorosa, sabía que esa mirada en los ojos mar de la pelirroja era muy extraña, y traía en su mayoría, resultados catastróficos.

-Lo siento, Nathaniel…al parecer tengo que resolver un asunto.-se disculpó la chica de cabellos largos y marrones.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-parece algo importante, así que es mejor que lo resuelvas-Erika le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo que cierto rubio se sonrojara.

Salieron de la sala de delegados, mientras que a Erika se le subían los nervios hasta la garganta, algo grave parecía pasar, solo rogaba que Daphne no hubiera descubierto que le entregaba fotos a Armin de ella mientras tocaba el piano o mientras dormía en la biblioteca. Se detuvieron en el cuarto de la limpieza, y entraron para que ningún maestro las viera, la chica de ojos cafés temblaba del miedo ¿Qué le diría si la había descubierto?

-Erika, hay algo muy seri…

-¡Te juro que yo no le di nada!-Daphne la miro un poco extrañada y perpleja, mientras que Erika tomaba aire-¡Bueno si! Pero es que…¡Me obligó! No me hagas nada Daphne te lo ruego-parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Erika…¿De qué me estás hablando? Más bien… ¿De quién y qué le diste?-

Erika se relajó un momento, solo tenía que cubrir lo que había dicho y todo quedaría arreglado…o al menos eso esperaba la castaña.

-Ah…nada…alucinaciones mías, es que soy claustrofóbica, ya sabes, lugares cerrados…me entiendes-Daphne sabía que era mentira, pero ya arreglaría eso después, su prioridad era Artemisa.

-Ya, no importa, quería preguntarte…el día que fuiste a la sesión de fotos a la tienda de Leigh…¿Sucedió algo extraño con Artemisa?-eso era ser directa.

-¿Extraño? No sé a qué te refieras, ella modelo perfectamente-sonrió para Daphne-Más que perfecto diría yo.

-Bueno…algo extraño con…Lysandro ¿Quizás?-insistía en sacar información.

-¿Lysandro? Yo los observe normales, hasta el final…si, en ese momento, Artemisa se negó a que Lysandro la acompañara a la parada, y fue como…una pelea de miradas entre ellos dos, un aura extraña para ser Lysandro…

Encontró una pista más, se sentía más tranquila, tenía uno que otro argumento como para hacer que Artemisa hablara con confianza, necesitaba que estuviera bien, sino ¿De que serviría su mudanza? Ella necesitaba recuperar su confianza.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó ansiosa la pelirroja.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si…durante la sesión de fotos, Artemisa tenía una mirada de tristeza, algo que me extraño bastante, ya que se veía muy animada cuando yo había llegado.

-Gracias Erika, no sabes cuánto te agradezco-la abrazó.

-No hay de que…estoy para servirte-le sonrió.

Daphne tenía suficientes pistas para hacer a Artemisa escupir toda la verdad, aunque el término no le agradara, quería hacerle ver a su nueva hermana que tenía alguien en quien confiar. Regresó al aula, más pensativa de lo normal, algo extraño en ella, ya que era atenta en las clases. Miraba con recelo al albino que se sentaba en la parte trasera del salón, armando poco a poco cada pieza del rompecabezas que Artemisa le había puesto.

-Para empezar, todo marchaba bien antes de la sesión fotográfica, pero todo cambia cuando ella entra al área de fotografía, por lo que veo, tiene que ver con Lysandro, pero algo debió de suceder entre el transcurso de…-otra pieza más en el rompecabezas-¡Eso es! Todo transcurrió en las escaleras, por lo que comenta Rosalya, Leigh los dejó solos al subir las escaleras, quizás la mirada de desdén de la que me habló Arte se dio en ese lugar, y todo había sucedido ya cuando le tomaron las fotos…y la cosa empeora de camino a la estación…-pensaba en voz alta, pero alguien la llamo.

-Parece pensativa, Daphne-esa voz, era la causa de su problema, pero sabía que podía sacar información, solo necesitaba que el cooperara.

-Ah, no es nada, solo me siento un poco sola sin Arte-listo, la había introducido a la plática, él estaba consternado.

-Ahora que lo dice, no ha venido, ¿Esta ella bien?-dijo preocupado.

Todo estaba listo, había puesto su parte en la investigación, solo hacía falta persuadirlo para que hablara con confianza, y eso se le daba bien, no por nada era la mayor de sus hermanos, segura e inteligente, ella era Daphne Rickford, y no se cansaría hasta dar con la verdad.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿O es que ha sucedido algo en la sesión?

-Ah…no solo, me pareció extraño no verla-tenía que meter un poco más de presión.

-Ahora que lo dices, la vi un poco…extraña en la estación, triste, quizás…

No, no podía decirle que había llorado a más no poder, mientras que ella intentaba consolarla, si decía eso no solo arruinaría su magnífico plan para investigar, sino que también defraudaría a Artemisa como amigas que eran. Miro al chico que la miraba perplejo, estaba cayendo poco a poco, la culpa se asomaba en la mirada del joven.

-No le mentiré Daphne, la mire de una manera…grosera, y de camino a la estación intente componer la situación, sin embargo, agrave las cosas y ella lloró, quería alejarse de mí, podía sentirlo en su voz, en su mirada-el albino bajo la mirada-Lo siento, Daphne, no debí decir estas cosas, me marcho.

La pelirroja observó cómo Lysandro se dirigía a Castiel, con una mirada preocupada, algo que el chico de cabellos rojos notó, y volteó hacia Daphne, se amenazaron mediante la mirada, estaban peleando por sus amigos y el enfrentamiento pronto se llevaría a cabo. Por otro lado, Daphne ya sabía lo suficiente como para enfrentar a Artemisa, solo necesitaba su parte de la historia, se sentía orgullosa de la manera en que había sacado la información a Lysandro y sonrió para sí misma.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún percance, y al sonar el timbre, guardo rápidamente sus cosas y corrió a tomar el autobús que la dejaba en casa, estaba ansiosa por ver a Artemisa, quería que el asunto se arreglara ya. Cuando llego a casa, pudo notar que ya todos habían llegado de sus rutinas diarias, entonces, así, sin más, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le fue posible y entró imprudentemente a la habitación de Artemisa.

No pudo evitar la cara de nostalgia que tenía la chica de ojos claro y cabello ondulado, la que ahora era su nueva hermana, estaba sentada frente a la ventana tomando té, respirando el aroma que emanaba de la taza, sus ojos estaban llenos de…algo que Daphne simple y llanamente no podía explicar, era un cuadro hermoso, como para ser retratado en pintura, pero ella y sus ansias de saber, la llevaron a interrumpir ese momento, para que después, se quedara callada mientras la miraba con aparente sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo Daphne?-le pregunto la chica sentada.

-Arte, necesitamos hablar, sobre lo del fin de semana-pudo ver el asombro en la mirada clara de la chica que aún permanecía sentada, y se dio cuenta que la plática se había tornado seria cuando Artemisa había dejado la taza en la mesita frente a ella.-Sé lo de la mirada de Lysandro-la mirada de Artemisa se tornó más asombrada al oír aquel nombre- Sé que la situación empeoro cuando Lysandro te acompaño…pero sigo sin entender el porqué de tu dolor.

Artemisa estaba asombrada de la habilidad de la pelirroja al momento de investigar y de cómo había atado cada cosa que había sucedido, sin embargo, no era suficiente para ella, callaría como muchas otras veces, aguantaría ese dolor sola, como muchas otras veces, buscaría una forma para que Daphne no terminara involucrada.

-Siento preocuparte, Daphne, pero quisiera no hablar de eso…-dirigió su mirada de nuevo al ventanal-No es el momento…-Daphne la interrumpió

-¡Nuca será el momento! Tienes que confiar en mí, por favor-sonaba molesta, algo que no sorprendió a Artemisa-Lysandro…lo notó, notó todo, las miradas, tu voz, … tu rechazo…quiero saber por que me preocupas como mi amiga.

Esas palabras golpearon la mete de Artemisa, quizás no como la mirada de desdén del albino, pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse intimidada y ponerse a la defensiva, la taza que había vuelto a sus manos, estaba siendo golpeada estrepitosamente sobre la mesita, y la chica que hasta entonces había estado sentada, se había incorporado de un solo golpe, todo se debía a que nunca, nadie en absoluto, le había dicho esas palabras, y la volvían loca, no sabía si de felicidad o de miedo, era algo que desconocía, se sentía invadida de alguna u otra forma, perdería la cordura en cualquier momento y era mejor alejar a Daphne aun que le doliera.

-¡Vete!¡No quiero hablarlo!-Daphne dio un brinco del susto-¡Quiero estar sola!

Daphne sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría, no sabía si era ella la que se había pasado de los límites al investigar, pero sentía temor, en esos momentos no podía ayudar a Artemisa si no sabía cómo reaccionaba, algo había salido mal con su plan desde el momento en que entro a su habitación, y sin dudarlo más, salió corriendo de ese lugar, estaba temblando y su padre tanto como su madre la vieron, sin poder evitar cuestionarla.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Daphne?-preguntó su Circe, mientras que la chica se llevaba la mano derecha a su boca, y comenzaba a llorar.

-Solo quería ayudarla, quería…quería verla bien de nuevo-dijo entre sollozos la chica, la cual era abrazada por su madre.

-Daphne, no quieras correr cuando no aprendes aun a caminar, tienes que ir paso a paso, ella desconoce sentimientos como los de la amistad, tienes que ver, que ella no confiara en nadie fácilmente, no es como las demás chicas de tu escuela, ella vivió otras experiencias, y hoy no ha sido su día, ha recibido noticias impactantes, dejémosla descansar por hoy, y mañana le muestras una gran sonrisa para que vea que no tiene por que tenerte miedo-dijo el señor Rickford mientras acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su hija, y esta, asintió.

Por otro lado, Artemisa se sentía abrumada por todo, por las noticias que había recibido y por la sorpresiva charla con su hermana adoptiva, sin olvidar esa mirada que le perforaba el pecho una y otra vez, como una daga que atravesaba su espalda. Lloraba para sí misma, ni el aroma del té, ni la vista llena de luz, podían calmar toda esa cascada de sentimientos que en esos momentos la recorría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero con ansias sus reviews, también espero sus sugerencias. Espero que les haya gustado, les mando abrazos mis queridos lectores ^^


	7. El arte de pedir

Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza para actualizar, estuve unos días fuera de la ciudad. Pero aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo, como prometí tiene más romance de lo que yo pronosticaba, aun que es un poco corto a comparación de los anteriores.

Esperare sus reviews, y gracias a las lindas personitas que me han dejado su apoyo:

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: **Te doy la bienvenida, oh, nueva lectora ^^ me alegro de que te haya encantado, no es malo por que quiera, tiene sus razones, las veras más adelante, pero se que en este capítulo lo amaras, yo se, lo presiento desde el fondo de mi bigote (?)

**Quetzaly-Taisho: **No garantizo una pronta solución entre Lys y Arte, pero si con Daphne, haré sufrir un poquito más a la parejita principal muajajaja seré malota. Me da gusto que te gustaran los capis.

**DarimZul: **Espero que tengas todos los adelantos que te pedí...¬¬

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo de _"El arte de amar", _espero que les guste.

* * *

_Capítulo 7._

_El arte de pedir_

* * *

De nuevo, la despertaba la luz de la madrugada que atravesaba las cortinas de encaje, mientras daba un largo respiro, se sentía más tranquila, reconsideraba el cómo había tratado a Daphne, merecía una disculpa, y una muy sincera. Salió de su habitación, nadie había despertado aun, lo había aprendido después de una semana de vivir en esa casa: "para ganar el baño, necesitas levantarte temprano", y esa se había convertido en su frase matutina. La ducha de agua caliente le sentaba perfectamente para relajar sus pensamientos, nada de miradas llenas de rechazo, ni de temores, solo ella.

Su rutina matutina había transcurrido perfectamente, para ella, quizá lo más difícil, era encontrarse con Daphne y pedirle una disculpa, sin embargo, esta vez no coincidieron en los asientos del auto, lo cual llevo a pensar a Artemisa, que probablemente la pelirroja la ignorara. Estando frente al instituto, Daphne y Artemisa bajaron del auto, quedando inconscientemente, era su oportunidad.

-Yo…-dijeron ambas al unísono, lo cual les provocó una risita a las dos.

-Lo siento…-dijo Artemisa bajando un poco su mirada-No estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen por mí.

-No hay problema, sé que me dirás cuando me tengas la suficiente confianza-Daphne le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar al salón, dentro de su mente, Daphne solo tenía como meta alejar a Artemisa de Lysandro y así evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable. Abrieron la puerta del salón, Artemisa iba de camino a sentarse a su típico asiento, sin embargo, Daphne hacia suposiciones apresuradas sobre donde se sentaría si Castiel estaba en la parte trasera pegado a la ventana. Sin más la pelirroja tomó a Artemisa por el brazo y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del salón.

-Daphne, sabes que a mí me gusta el ventanal ¿Verdad?-lo había olvidado.

-Ah, lo siento, es…estoy mareada, solo por hoy ¿Si?-se excusó la chica de ojos mar y Artemisa solo asintió.

La puerta del salón se abrió, para mala suerte de Daphne, era el albino del que quería alejar a su amiga, ¿Qué podía hacer? El chico las miró durante un par de segundos hasta que el amigo pelirrojo de Lysandro lo llamó, rompiendo cualquier conexión que se estuviera formando, algo que dejo completamente aliviada a Daphne. Sin embargo, Daphne sabía que no podía hacer ese trabajo por sí sola, así que decidió meter a Kim, Violetta, Rosalya, Erika y Alexy en el asunto, enviándoles un mensaje por celular.

_"Asunto: Plan ultra secreto._

_De: Daphne_

_Mantengan alejada a Artemisa de Lysandro. Se los ruego._

_Pasen buen día, nos vemos en la salida."_

Daphne cerró su móvil, y en menos de lo que esperaba, Rosalya entró dando un portazo, con una mirada terrorífica, que atravesaba completamente la mente de Daphne.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme que rayos es esto?!-gritó Rosalya mostrando su celular a Daphne, captando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo de Lysandro, quien caminaba hacia ellas, mientras que Artemisa se mantenía asustada.

-Rosa…baja la voz te pued…-Rosalya la interrumpió.

-No voy a soportar que Nina regrese al estudio, así que, vamos a resolver esto, ella es mi nueva perfecta modelo y no dejare que una tonta pelea con mi cuñado arruine mi hermoso sueño color rosa.

-Rosalya ¿Qué está sucediendo?-lo que tanto temía Daphne paso.

Ahí estaba, el albino causante del extraño comportamiento de Artemisa, preguntando algo que lo relacionaba, sin embargo, Daphne no pudo evitar que la tímida mirada de su hermana adoptiva, se encontrara con la mirada del bicolor.

-Lysandro arregla ya este tonto asunto, por favor-dijo Rosalya suplicante al chico que estaba por un lado de ella.

Por otro lado, Lysandro se perdía en la mirada de la chica que mostraba profundo sentimiento de sufrimiento y tristeza, algo que lo dejaba inmóvil y al mismo tiempo mudo, ¿Qué podía el decirle a la chica que había hecho sentir mal? Más aun cuando si mirada reflejaba más de lo que él podía soportar.

-Yo…-Artemisa interrumpió a Lysandro.

-No hay nada que decir-sonrió falsamente-Está bien Rosalya, solo fue un mal entendido, no dejare que eso afecte mi trabajo contigo.

Aparentemente eso tranquilizo a Rosalya, pero para Lysandro no era igual, ahí estaba de nuevo esa extraña desesperación y molestia por esa falsa sonrisa, por su desinterés hacia lo que él tenía que decir, observo cómo ella se levantó de su asiento pidiendo permiso para marcharse, la vio salir, mas no la detuvo, por más que le hubiese gritado a su cuerpo para detenerla, nada sucedió, otra vez su instinto de caballero lo había detenido.

Artemisa caminaba entre los pasillos, sus manos temblaban, y su mirada parecía nublarse, no podía seguir así, no de esa manera, se estaba torturando, por más que aparentara que no había sucedido nada, podía sentir como se volvía cada vez más fría con el paso de los días. Para su buena suerte, su celular vibró, miro el remitente y su mirada se llenó de alegría, corriendo hasta el jardín trasero de la escuela, sin darse cuenta del albino que inconscientemente la siguió.

-¡Papá!...¿Cómo has estado?...me han tratado excelente, pero no es lo mismo…¿Podre ir en las vacaciones? … Entonces nos veremos en Nueva Zelanda ¿Cierto?...¿Puedo ir a visitar a Kobato?...Entonces me quedare algunos días sola en casa hasta que llegues…lo entiendo…

Lysandro veía a la joven sentada de cuclillas bajo el árbol que el tanto disfrutaba, observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de su sonrisa sincera, como mientras hablaba por teléfono tocaba con suavidad el lóbulo derecho de su oreja, le parecía tan tierna, lo hacía sentir tan culpable.

-Me ha ido bien en la escuela, o eso creo…-Lysandro presto más atención a la plática-No es algo grave…poder arreglarlo sola…no…no te preocupes, es solo… me comen los recuerdos de la otra escuela…-se le quebró la voz- no papá…Daphne me está cuidando…El señor Robert también…sé que eso ya es agua pasada, pero…no, no entiendes, es como si no me dejaran en paz…-estaba llorando, algo que le preocupó bastante al chico de ojos bicolor que observaba la escena- Estaré bien…lo prometo…te quiero papá…hasta luego.

Artemisa cerró el teléfono de golpe, y miró el cielo, mientras que hilos de agua salada corrían desde sus ojos hasta llegar a su cuello, Lysandro no podía evitar esas profundas esperanzas de correr a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, vio como la chica abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, quería descubrir todo ese pasado que ella guardaba con tanto recelo. Sin darse cuenta él estaba frente a ella, los ojos claros de la chica lo miraban con temor, pero Lysandro se arrodillo frente a ella, y le dio un inesperado abrazo, Artemisa abrió sus grades ojos por sorpresa, algo parecía extraño, ese ligero choque eléctrico que se presentaba al rozar sus manos, ahora se sentía en todo el cuerpo, la emocionaba, entonces, recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, la mirada de Lysandro de rechazo, intento alejarlo, pero él la ciño más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Su..Suéltame por favor…-dijo con un hilo de voz debido a su reciente llanto.

-Lo haré… Si me prometes que me mostraras esa sonrisa sincera que tanto añoro en estos momentos-lo susurró al oído.

Artemisa dejo caer sus brazos a los lados ¿Había escuchado bien? Estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una hermosa emoción que no tenía igual, la escena era perfecta, el día, las palabras eran tan exactas, pretendía corresponder su abrazo, sin embargo un gritó llamando a Lysandro se escuchó, era Castiel, que lo llamaba algo curioso. Se separaron en instante, Lysandro solo dijo "adiós", dejándola hincada sobre el pasto, perpleja, mientras veía como el albino se perdía a lo largo del pasillo, acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo.

Lysandro parecía consternado por lo que acababa de hacer, y Castiel lo parecía aún más, y era evidente que esos pensamientos tan poco comunes en su amigo, afectaban su desempeño no solo en la escuela, sino también en su banda.

-No eres la clase de chicos que se salta las clases Lys-le dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Lo sé, me he perdido la primera hora, un descuido-agachó la mirada evitando los ojos de su amigo.

-Tampoco eres la clase de chico que abraza a cualquier chica que se le pare en frente-su voz sonó más severa.

-Solo fue un impulso… Castiel, creo que no es momento de hablar sobre ese asunto-decía apresurado el albino.

-Claro que lo es, estas cometiendo una locura tras otra, ¿Qué rayos te está pasando Ainsworth?

El chico que estaba molesto dejó atrás a Lysandro, el cual, parecía perdido en las palabras del pelirrojo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si llegamos a los 20 reviwes en esta semana prometo subir doble capítulo la próxima vez que sera en una semana...no, no es soborno lo juro xD no se lo tomen en serio, es solo broma :D

Gracias a todos mis lectores, los quiero, abrazos. Esperare sus reviews con sugerencias y criticas constructivas.


	8. El arte de la compasión

Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, lamento de todo corazón no haber subido capítulo antes, con eso del regreso a clases y un poco de imaginación atorada, no se me hacía el publicar el capítulo, pero ya esta aquí...este capítulo contiene un poco de Castiel x Artemisa...entonces...como tuve una idea 180° diferenete a la original, les pregunto...**¿Quiéren que Artemisa se quede con Lys o con Castiel?** tienen muchos capítulos para respondermelo xD.

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

_El arte de la compasión_

* * *

Castiel se había saltado todas las clases, algo que en sí, ya era bastante común en él, pero esta vez era diferente, el ver a Lysandro abrazando a aquella chica, no era que Artemisa le gustara, lo sabía, pero algo en lo que hacía Lysandro le parecía injusto, muy injusto y le causaba un desdén muy en lo profundo. Paso su mano derecha sobre su cabello, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba tanto? Soltó un respiro, tenía que arreglar las cosas, estar en el techo de la escuela le permitía pensar, pero…ya no era hora, pronto daría el timbre de salida, y todo tendría que regresar a su estado normal, pretendía levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; ahí estaba ella, la chica de largos cabellos ondulados y castaños que había abrazado a Lysandro, la tenía frente a él, tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero algo lo detuvo. La chica corrió hasta el barandal de la azotea sin percatarse de su presencia, observo cada detalle, cada luz y cada brisa que golpeaban el rostro de la joven, parecía feliz, algo que no había visto nunca en ella.

-Pareces feliz-le habló, y ella se volteó sorprendida para encontrarse con el chico de cabellos rojos.

-Yo…suelo venir a tomar aire…nunca te había visto por aquí…-se escudó pegándose cada vez más al barandal.

-Si sigues pegándote más ahí terminaras cayendo-advirtió Castiel mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se acercaba más a ella.

-Ah…es…por inercia…-brincó al escuchar el fosforo encendiéndose para prender el cigarrillo.

-En verdad, me tienes cautivado, tus ojos siempre tienen miedo, pero…¿Realmente a qué le temes, novata?-le sopló el humo contra el rostro y ella tocio un poco.-Hasta el momento en que viniste a tomar aire, no te había visto sonreír de esa manera… ahora veo, por qué Lysandro te pidió que sonrieras sinceramente frente a él.

Parecía retarla con cada paso que daba, y al mismo tiempo, ella solo podía asustarse, sentía aquella misma presión que con sus antiguos compañeros, su respiración se cortaba cada vez más, y su palpitar se estaba desequilibrando. Sus sentidos parecían volverse locos, quería alejarlo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Valía más intentarlo. Intento empujarlo pero pudo sentir como una mano grande sostenía su muñeca, eso la asusto aún más.

-¡Suéltame!¡Por favor!-la voz de Artemisa tembló, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, se puso de cuclillas contra el suelo, pero aun así, Castiel no la soltaba de aquel agarre.

-No llores-dijo tomando delicadamente su mano, algo que la sorprendió-sientes algo por Lysandro ¿Cierto?

¿Acaso sentía algo por el albino? No, no podía ser cierto, sonaba como una broma de mal gusto, soltó un suspiro en sentido de burla y levanto su mirada para cruzarse con esos ojos castaños que le atravesaban.

-Eso…eso es totalmente falso…es imposible-rio

-Espero que estés segura, pero te advertiré aun así: Lysandro tiene novia…-el pecho de Artemisa sintió un dolor-…pero esta chica está de viaje desde hace algún tiempo, por eso te mira con rechazo algunas veces, y como mi opinión personal, te sugeriría que te…abstuvieras de acercarte a él.

Sentía aquel dolor de nuevo, como aquella vez en casa de Lysandro, pero era multiplicado muchísimas veces más, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, sus manos sudaban, ¿En qué estaba pensando al creer que podía surgir algo entre ellos? Pero entonces…ese sentimiento de dolor…era significado de amor…¿o no? Se aferró más a la mano de Castiel, y él sabía que se estaba partiendo por dentro…no solía ser la clase de chico al que le importara una chica de tal manera, pero ella…tenía ese algo que lo hacía cambiar de alguna manera, quería consolarla antes de que echase a llorar, ahora lo sabía, sabía que Artemisa era más fuerte que muchas otras chicas, soportando ese dolor, sin llorar, algo la hizo ser así de fuerte, tan fuerte, que le temiera a la vida.

-Se…que no es muy propio de mi decir estas palabras…-intentó decir con dureza mientras se ponía a la altura de la chica que estaba arrodillada en el suelo-…pero, te sugiero que llores, ya demostraste que eres fuerte…ahora, solo te queda llorar.

No falto que le dijera más, pues la chica se hecho hacia delante, dejando que su frente tocara el suelo, pero Castiel podía oír sus gemidos ahogados, tenía su mano abrazada contra su pecho, quería levantarle los ánimos, pero ese no era el momento, su cabello estaba distribuido entre todo el suelo, intento hacerla levantar el torso, pero solo consiguió sacar su mano junto a la de ella y entonces lo notó, cicatrices por todo el largo de su brazo, se sorprendió, no sabía que decirle.

-¡Eres idiota!-la asustó, haciéndola que levantara el rostro bañado en lágrimas-¡¿Por qué rayos te cortas?!.

-No fui yo…-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Dime…¿quién lo hizo?-

Al parecer, esas palabras hicieron llorar aún más a la chica, pero nunca soltaba la mano de Castiel, alguien había visto por fin esas cicatrices que mantenía ocultas con tanto temor, aquellas marcas que más que ser cicatrices, eran recuerdos que era incapaz de olvidar, sin embargo, Castiel la hizo que tomara compostura dándole de beber agua …esperando que se tranquilizara, y así fue.

-Yo…tuve una razón de venir aquí…-dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Si, según he escuchado, tu padre está de viaje y…-Artemisa le interrumpió

-No…hay otra razón…si hubiese sido solo el hecho de que mi padre se fuera, me hubiese quedado en Nueva Zelanda, pero…estoy aquí…-Castiel la miro de manera curiosa-En mi anterior instituto, por alguna razón…las chicas me odiaban, y no era diferente con los chicos…pasaba horas escondida en el baño, esperando…a que todos se fueran…pero nunca se iban y entre las chicas me tomaban de los brazos y…-suspiró profundo.

-Te cortaban…-ella asintió.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se sentía al fin libre, con un peso menos sobre ella, lo había dicho al fin, pero nunca había pensado que contarlo se sentiría tan satisfactorio. Mientras el chico de cabellera roja, parecía querer consolarla de algún modo, algo que era de notarse, no era para nada bueno. La chica se levantó y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, Castiel…-

-¿Te marchas?-le preguntó

-Sí, Daphne me espera, hasta luego.

La vio marcharse, había valido la pena quedarse en la azotea más que de costumbre, había entendido por que el interés de Lysandro hacia la joven, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, escucho de nuevo la puerta, alguien estaba saliendo, y se encontró con quien menos esperaba: Lysandro. El albino miró las colillas de cigarro en el suelo, algo que le extraño bastante, ya que Castiel no era de los que se atiborraban de cigarros en un día.

-Me extraña que estés fumando tanto Castiel…-el pelirrojo le ignoró.

-La he visto sonreír…-dijo Castiel, mientras Lysandro dirigía curioso su mirada hacia su amigo-...ha Artemisa…-Lysandro se sorprendió-…No es justo lo que estás haciendo…

-¿A qué te refieres, Castiel?-el albino adquirió una mira de preocupación, Castiel solo soplaba el humo del cigarro.

-Le he contado lo de Ariadna…-

Lysandro se sintió mareado y perdido al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que la chica lo supiera? Sin embargo, no podía preguntarle a su amigo como había reaccionado ella ante la historia, eso sería vulgar, ya que…Castiel conocía a su novia, por otro lado, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, se sentía atraído por la castaña.

-Lloró…-parecía haberle leído la mente.

-No te he pedido que…-Castiel le interrumpió.

-¡Me importa una mierda que la curiosidad sea un defecto!¡Ella lloró, pero no solo por ti!...-respiró hondo, dejando a Lysandro sorprendido.-…ella ya ha sufrido bastante…como para que alguien venga y le haga lo que tú estás haciendo…le estoy haciendo un favor a ella…no a ti, pues también me importa una mierda Ariadna…

Con esa última frase, tiró la colilla de cigarro al suelo, cerca de donde estaba ysandro, se paró sin dirigirle la mirada y se marchó dando un portazo. Lysandro, estaba perplejo, nunca había visto actuar de tal forma a Castiel. Se tiró contra la pared, y escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo.

La mañana siguiente, Artemisa estaba cansada, sus ojos se veían hinchados, debía de ser por el llanto del día anterior, en ese momento, su rostro se llena de vergüenza al recordar que Castiel estaba junto a ella, viendo como lloraba, intentando calmarla, y peor aún, había visto sus marcas, en un acto de frustración, intento cubrirse más de lo normal las cicatrices. Llegó a la puerta de la escuela junto con Daphne, la cual estaba más animada de lo normal, hablando sobre chicos y muchas otras cosas triviales.

Se detuvo en los casilleros para sacar sus libros, mientras que Daphne se le adelantaba, entonces pudo sentir una presencia a un lado de ella, era Castiel, sosteniendo su mochila, algo muy extraño en el pues nunca llevaba sus libros, se miraron durante un momento, y Artemisa intento aclarar el tema que habían tocado el día anterior.

-Sobre lo de ayer…-la interrumpió.

-Has escondido tus cicatrices más de lo normal-lo había notado. Soltó un bufido en desaprobación- ¿Cómo pretendes superar lo sucedido si te empeñas en ocultarlo?-Castiel tomó el brazo de la chica y levanto la manga de jersey, dejando al aire las marcas rosadas de Artemisa. Ella estaba avergonzada…¿Qué dirían los demás si llegaban a verla?-No acostumbro a dar regalos a las chicas…pero, toma-Artemisa tomó la cajita que le ofrecía Castiel con un poco de timidez.

-¿puedo?-susurró Artemisa con una seña de querer abrirlo, el solo asintió.

Eran varios brazaletes y pulseras, suficientes como para cubrir sus cicatrices, entonces lo entendió, no le estaba pidiendo que enseñara a todo el mundo su tragedia, solo…le pedía que la aceptara, sintió melancolía de cierto modo, se las puso, parecía no tener nada, entonces le sonrió y le dio un "gracias" y le abrazo, algo por lo cual, el chico se sonrojo, entonces…sonó el timbre y Artemisa se despidió. Castiel notó la presencia de Lysandro segundos más tarde, tenía un ligero toque de molestia.

-¿Le relataste lo de Ariadna para poder pasar tiempo con ella?-le acusó el albino.

-Si así fuera, ya la hubiese besado…-Lysandro pareció exaltarse y Castiel rio.-Solo le devolví un favor.

La respuesta de su amigo no calmó a Lysandro, pero al menos, sabía que entre la castaña y Castiel, parecía no haber nada…aun, entonces…tenía que moverse rápido.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y su respuesta a la pregunta xD. Ciao. besos.

PD: prometo actualizar más rápido xc


End file.
